Fade
by Dawn Julien-Garmadon
Summary: Hayden Garter isn't your average 14 year old. Her guardian is a Mad Scientist, she doesn't know who her parents are. And when she runs away from home, Hayden arrives in Jump City, and meets a group of people who are like her. They have powers, they're teens. They're the Teen Titans.
1. Chapter 1

This is and adopted story the first 3 chapters are not mine!


	2. Chapter 2

Hayden  
I was running, running away from the house. I didn't know if I would ever go back, not that I wanted to. I couldn't believe him- dad, I mean.  
I ran through the darkened streets of Jump City, my wavy brown hair flying behind me. All I had with me was a backpack full of essentials, my daggers, and... my powers. So why was I running on the ground if I could fly? Why was I so nervous if I could turn invisible, throw daggers so that they would land on their exact target, whether I was looking or not?  
Because I didn't want to be tracked, that's why. Dad could track me through my powers, and I didn't want him to find me. He would just turn me in to him.  
I could still fight though.  
My breathing was getting heavy, my pace slower. I had to take a break or I would probably like, pass out. Coming to a stop, I sat on a bench. The area around was dimly lit with a street light. My blue eyes probed the darkness for anything out of sorts, my fingers instinctively grazing the hilt of one of my daggers. Having my breathing return to normal, I got up again and continued on through the city, not totally sure where I was going- when a siren went off in the distance. I turned towards the noise and continued in that direction, reaching the city square to find red lights flashing inside, what else, the bank. It was obviously the origin of the siren.  
I sunk into the shadows, watching the scene unfold. A few cop cars were scattered around the bank, the policemen standing out front, armed. I scanned the area for the crooks. They obviously wouldn't come out the front door! My eyes fell on the rooftop. A panel opened, and, when I squinted, I could make out two or three guys with what appeared to be large sacks, which were probably full of money. Ugh, I had to do something, the cops were completely oblivious. Sighing, I concentrated on the feeling of invisibility, not being there. I watched as my body became transparent, clothes and all.  
Then, I slunk over to a police man. "The roof," I whispered into his ear.  
The guy turned to his partner. "Hey, did you hear something?" he grumbled.  
"Nope."  
God, this was going to take some 14 year old mutant powers, wasn't it. I huffed, still invisible, and imagined flight, being a bird, soaring through the air... ah, there it was. Willing myself to fly up to the rooftop, I reached the place. The two guys were trying to figure out a way to get down without being seen.  
"Really thought that one thorugh," I muttered.  
One of the guy's head whipped up. "Hey, Gordon, did 'ya hear somethin', just now?"  
Another man, probably Gordon, turned. "Yeah, sounded like a girl or somethin'."  
They all looked around, for me, probably. I flew closer to one of them. "Boo."  
He turned around, and fell over in shock. "Guys, I think it's a ghost!"  
"That's ridiculous."  
"Oh is it?" I asked from above them. The Gordon dude pulled out a gun. "Woah, don't get to harsh!"  
"Show yourself."  
"Put the money back," I huffed, landing silently on the roof.  
"No! We're not gonna take orders from some girl..."  
I threw a dagger at one of them, and it hit him straight in the arm, causing him to cry out. "I'm not one to be messed with," I hissed, flying over and pulling out the dagger, quickly flying away again.  
"Uh, maybe we should put these back..."  
"Yes, you should." I stated.  
"OVER THERE!" another guy cried. Confused, I accidentally slipped out of my invisible state. "RIGHT THERE! SHOOT!"  
I looked around, realizing that I was no longer transparent. But, before I could do anything to restore my camoflauge, a large BOOM! emmited into the night, and a blinding pain hit my side, causing me to tumble down towards the pavement, screaming before the world went black.  
Robin  
The titan communicator was beeping! "Titans, go!" I cried out to Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire, all of whom were lounging on the couch.  
"What?" Beast Boy asked tiredly.  
"There's a bank robbery!" I exclaimed, "We have to help!"  
"Man, can't the cops handle it?" Cyborg moaned.  
"Yes, it is very late outside. I do not see why the authorities can not take care of this problem," Starfire remarked.  
"No, it's a serious problem this time! Come on! We have to go!"  
"Oh alright," Raven grumbled, getting up.  
And we were off.  
The police didn't know what was going on, until we heard a scream. Beast Boy, currently a bat, knew exactly where the sound was coming from and went to check it out. The rest of us went up to the roof to see if the robbers were up there.

After a fight, we got the money back, easy peasy. There was still no sign of Beast Boy, so we went back down to the ground. We found the green skinned boy over in the shadows by the bank. On the ground next to him lay a girl. She had wavy brown hair and wore a jean jacket with a tank top underneath, cargo shorts, and sneakers. The girl was unconscious, and suddenly, I knew why.  
"Guys, she's hurt!" I said.  
There was a patch of red staining her tank top by the lower left of her stomach.  
"C'mon, let's get her back to the Tower," Cyborg suggested.  
Raven  
Once we got the girl back to the tower, Starfire and I took her to the infirmary and lay her on one of those table things. Carefully, I used my magic to pull her shirt back to look at the wound.  
"It looks like she has been shot," Starfire remarked.  
"Yeah," I agreed. "I'm going to have to get the bullet out, aren't I..."  
Starfire stared at me encouragingly with her big green eyes. I huffed, turning to the wound. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," I muttered, concentrating on the bullet lodged inside the girl's body. After a minute or two, I managed to get it out and toss it in the trash. Starfire patched the girl up, and we lay her down in a cot over by the wall.  
"You may enter!" Starfire called to the others.  
Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin came in to the room. "Who do you think she is?" Beast Boy asked.  
"I dunno, but I think the question is why was she there," Robin pointed out.  
I nodded. There was something about this girl that told me that she wasn't a normal human being. I looked at her, her brown hair around her, sleeping. Her chest rose and fell in ragged breaths under the blanket that we had thrown over her.  
"Could you wake her up?" Cyborg asked.  
"Are you talking to me?" I questioned, an eyebrow raised under my purple hood.  
"Well, duh," Cyborg said.  
"I do not think that we should wake her while she is injured. Let us wait until the morning to see if she is conscious." Starfire thought aloud.  
Robin nodded. "Titans, go... to bed..." he yawned.

~The next day~  
Hayden  
Where was I? Why was it so dark... wait... my eyes were closed. Hayden, open your eyes.  
My eyelids fluttered open and I shot up, immediately regretting it and moaning in pain, lying back down. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in some kind of infirmary, and there was a bunch of bandages over a wound on my stomach. Where did that come from? Oh yeah, last night.  
Oh my God, I had been shot! Was I dead? No... I was breathing. So where the hell was I?  
Slower this time, I carefully sat up, only getting a small pang of pain. In the room was a sort of operating table, a sink with a counter, and a bunch of cabinets and shelves probably filled with all sorts of medical stuff. I was sitting on a cot , and there were three other cots like mine around me. I was in a hospital gown, my jean jacket, shoes, socks, knife belt, and shorts lay on the operating table. I was guessing my bloodstained tank top was being cleaned or something.  
Suddenly, the metal door that was the only exit out of the room (except for a window above the sink) slid open. I gasped, not having time to lie back down and the people who walked in stared at me. It was a guy and a girl, both of whom looked about my age. The boy had spikey black hair and wore a black mask around his eyes and a green and red outfit with a yellow belt and yellow R on one side of his chest. The girl had pale skin and wore a black leotard with some markings and stuff on it, with a purple cape. The hood on her cape was pulled back, which revealed a bob of violet hair and a red mark on her forhead. The two teens were talking together until they noticed my presence.  
"Oh, look!" the boy exclaimed, "She's awake!"  
The girl looked over. "Hooray..." she mumbled sarcastically.  
"Guys!" the boy called, "She's up!"  
Next, three more people walked in. First, a short boy with green skin and hair and pointy ears. He wore a magenta and black outfit. Next, a girl floated (yes, floated!) in. She had long pink hair and huge green eyes and wore a purple belly shirt and skirt with matching boots and a few bracelet-cuff things. Last was a robot guy with... well... a robot body. The one half of his face that was flesh was dark skinned. The other half of his face was occupied by metal and a big red eye. These people had to be mutants like me!  
"Greetings," the pink haired girl spoke up, "What is your name? I am Starfire." She next gestured to the robot dude. "This is Cyborg," next, the purple girl, "This is Raven.."  
Ha, Raven. What a suitable name.  
She motioned to the green kid, "This is Beast Boy," and to the black haired guy, "And this is Robin."  
"Er... perhaps I should ask who you guys are before I give out my personal information," I stated.  
"Alright," Robin explained, "We are the Teen Titans, kids with super powers who are trying to keep justice in Jump City."  
I nodded, I think I had heard of them once before. "Alright, I'm Hayden."  
"Nice to meet you Hayden," Starfire beamed. "Where do you come from?"  
"Um..." did I really have to explain my past to them? "... a place."  
Beast Boy snickered.  
"So, Hayden," Cyborg commented, "Do you have... any... you know... superhuman abilities?"  
"Yeah," I sighed. "I can throw knives, like, they will hit their exact target even when I'm not looking," I cleared my throat, "and I can turn invisible and fly."  
Suddenly, Beast Boy changed into a green rabbit and hopped onto the cot. "Show us," he chirped.  
"O-kay," I sighed, placing a hand on my wound, which was healing notably fast. "Here goes."  
I closed my eyes, imagining flight, and slowly levitating off of the cot and into the air. Flying around the others, I snatched a dagger from the table and turned around, willing it to hit the right door of the cabinet just above the sink. I chucked it, turning back around. Smiling when I realized that it had hit the perfect point. Landing back on the cot with a smug look on my face, Raven spoke up.  
"You didn't show us your last power," she noted.  
"Oh yeah," I blushed, "Sorry..."  
Then, I focused on the state of transparency... and... boom! I had vanished. Laughing in delight, I flew over onto another cot and sat on it, returning to my visible form, a smile plastered on my face.  
"Haha, we should call you Fade-in," Beast Boy chuckled.  
"Actually," I noted, "I like that..." I smiled. "From now on, call me Fade!"  
"Okay Hay... Fade," Robin corrected. "How old are you?"  
"Fourteen."  
"Oh, good, you'll fit right in," Robin smiled. "Excuse us for a sec..."  
Robin  
We left the room to discuss... well... she could be a good new member to the team!  
"I think she would be a magnificent addition to the team," Starfire smiled.  
"I dunno," Raven mumbled, "She seems fishy... remember what happened with Terra?"  
Beast Boy frowned. "Don't mention her."  
"All I'm saying," Raven continued, "Is that I don't think she's totally telling the truth about her past, and that the fact that she's not telling us is a bit weird."  
"Raven," Cyborg interrupted, "She just met us. Do you really expect Hayden to give us out her past life? That's personal stuff!"  
"Fine," Raven huffed, "But we should keep an eye on her."  
Hayden  
The Teen Titans came back in, grins on their faces, well, except for Raven's. What was up with her?  
"Well Hayd... Fade... we have good news!" Robin exclaimed."  
"What?" I asked, curious.  
"You are now an official member of the Teen Titans!" Cyborg cried joyfully.  
Oh my God.


	3. Chapter 3

Robin  
Hayden, or, um, Fade, stared at us in shock. I guess she was excited about being able to join the Titans.  
"Are you serious?" she sputtered.  
"Dead serious," I smiled.  
"Oh my gosh, thank you!" Fade squealed. "Am I allowed to stay here?"  
"Of course! Starfire, why don't you show Hay- sorry- Fade here to her new room," I suggested.  
"I would be glad to. Are you able to walk, Fade?" Starfire asked. When Fade nodded, she got up and followed Starfire out of the infirmary.  
Cyborg and Beast Boy walked out of the room, probably off to go play video games or something. Meanwhile, Raven came closer to me.  
"Are you sure you want her to stay with us? I still don't totally trust her." she whispered.. well.. more like hissed.  
"Yeah, she'll be an excellent addition to the team!" I exclaimed, putting my hands on my hips. Raven rolled her eyes and stepped out of the room. But as I stood there, alone, in the infirmary, I couldn't help but think to myself. I was beginning to question why I did want Hayden on the team. Sure, her abilities were fantastic, and she seemed battle ready, but I felt like there was something else. Something about her thick, wavy brown hair, and ice blue eyes that made me feel... weird...  
Oh my God Robin, do you have a crush?  
Hayden

Starfire took me to my room, which was down a long hallway that held a bunch of thick metal doors, each with a Titan's name engraved on the front. At the end of the hall were around four extra doors with no names. One of them, I saw, was all scratched on the label area. I could make out the word Terra behind the scrapes. I wondered who she was.  
"This is your room," Starfire smiled, standing in front of one of the doors. "It is right across from mine," she pointed to a door with her name on it, "And has a view of the city."  
The door slid open, and she led me inside. My room had light blue walls and a wooden floor with a few plush rug scattered here and there. One one wall was a huge window with a spectacular view of the skyline of Jump City. There was a closet, a large dresser, a desk, and a bed with a green bedspread. I placed the clothes from the infirmary that I had brought with me on the bed. I noticed that my bag, too, was on the comforter.  
I beamed at the floating girl. "It's wonderful."  
"I am pleased that you enjoy it. I will be in my room across the hall!" Starfire called, and then left me to explore my room.  
First, I unpacked my belongings. The few clothes I brought I stowed in the dresser, the shoes in the closet, and I placed a bag of makeup (no idea why I took it with me) on the desk. I pulled out my bag of 'necessities'. Now, where was the bathroom?  
Walking out into the hall, I knocked on Starfire's door. "Enter!" I heard her chirp from inside. The door opened, and I stepped into a very fluffy, pink room that screamed 'girly'. On one end was a vanity littered with cosmetic products. I also noticed a canopied bed piled with stuffed animals. I almost gagged at the frou-frou dwelling.  
"Uh," I started, finally recomposing myself, "Where... exactly... is the bathroom?"  
Starfire rose from her bed, where she was reading a book. "Oh, follow me," she beckoned.  
Trailing behind her down the halls, I noticed that they were empty. I guessed the other people were in their rooms or something. She then stopped in front of two doors, one with a pink G on it, the other with a blue B.  
"This is the restroom that Raven and I use, often called the 'girl's room,'" quoted Starfire, gesturing to the door with the pink G. "The other restroom is the one that Robin, Beastboy, and Cyborg use, and is the 'boy's room.'"  
"Thanks," I nodded, proceeding. I pushed the door to the girl's room open to find a large bathroom with light purple walls and a white counter that contained two sinks. Below the sinks were a bunch of cabinets. There was a toilet in one corner, and across from that was a large shower. Next to the shower was one of those cool jacuzzi bathtubs with like, jets and stuff. Nice.  
The bathroom smelled like lavender combined with strawberries. It was a sweet scent, I inhaled deeply as I stepped over to the cabinet and put my belongings inside. I think I was going to like it here.  
Raven  
I walked down the hallway and over to the bathroom I shared with Starfire. Ugh, I needed to take a long, relaxing, bubble bath. This week had been so stressful. I pushed open the door, sighing, when I bumped into someone.  
"Oh, sorry!" she exclaimed.  
Hayden.  
"Oh no," I said calmly, "It's okay... Hayden, is it?"  
"I thought you guys were calling me Fade?" the girl cocked her head.  
"Oh, I prefer to call people by their real names," I shrugged, "Now, I would like to-"  
"Why the emphasis on real?" Hayden questioned.  
I rolled my eyes, shoving past her. I could feel her eyes staring at me, but when I turned, she was gone, the door swinging shut behind her.

I stepped into the main room in my typical attire. It being midday, no one was really doing anything since we hadn't gotten any communicator alerts. The main room consisted of a large TV, two couches, and a kitchen area. As usual, the TV screen was displaying a sort of video game. On the couch sat Cyborg and Beast Boy, whom were playing the video game. That was strange, the screen showed three different people playing.  
Coming closer, I could see Hayden sitting on the floor in front of the couch, holding a controller of her own. She was obviously beating the two boys.  
"Ha!" she cried, "I'm kicking both your butts!"  
"How are you so good at this? No one can beat me at this game!" exclaimed Cyborg, a frustrated expression on his half robot face.  
Eventually, the game was over and Hayden had won the game. "Oh look, Raven's here!" said Beast Boy.  
"Yup..." I mumbled.  
I went over to the kitchen to get a snack when Robin burst into the room, a grin plastered on his masked face. "Guys! I got the training course working again! Let's go see what Hay- Fade can do!" he explained happily, "And we can also test our strengths!"  
Starfire flew in after him. "Yes, testing our super natural abilities in an artificial course sounds most exciting!"  
"Alright," Hayden stood up, "Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hayden  
We stepped out onto the training course. To me, it looked like a barren landscape except for a large metal platform, which the other Teen Titans stood on. Cyborg was stationed in front of what seemed to be a control panel, turning some knobs, pushing buttons, and typing things in.  
All of a sudden, some cranking noises shook the ground. Robots emerged, placed in various spots. I assumed that they were going to do different things to test my strength. Lastly, a platform with the words START on it popped up in front of my feet. I stepped onto it, and another little table-thing with a big green button on top sprouted from the dirt.  
Strands of dark brown hair hung in my face. I frowned, scoping my arms for any hair ties. Finding one, I pulled my hair back into a pony tail and took off my jean jacket, seeing it was pretty warm out here. Making sure the laces of my sneakers were tied, I stood up, looking at the five super heroes in front of me.  
"Fade, are you ready for this?" Robin called from the platform.  
"Heck yeah!" I cheered, beaming.  
With a nod, Cyborg turned to face me. "When you want to start, press the green button!"  
"Okie-dokie," I murmured, stepping closer to the button. Here goes nothing. I exhaled deeply, and smashed my fist on the button, causing it to light up, and shrink back into the dust.  
All of a sudden, the 'start' platform in which I stood began to burn hot. I quickly flew off of it, and over to the first set of robots. "Bring it on," I breathed.  
Lighting up with red lights, the machines then began to shoot disks out of slots in them. I dodged one, hopped on another, snatched a different one out of the air, and flew up high, to realize that there was a roofed gate surrounding the section of the course. When did that get there? A disk zoomed straight for me. I ducked, and it sliced through the gate, making a small hole, to small for me to fit into. But now, I had my strategy.  
"Go Fade!" Starfire whooped from behind.  
Smiling, I flew back down to the commotion of razor sharp flying disks. I snatched one out of its path, going over to the break in the fence. With my knife throwing skills, the disk was hurled at an area just below the current gap. It sliced through the wire, making the hole even wider.  
"BEHIND YOU!" Beast Boy yelled.  
I whipped around, to find yet another disk flying to me at record speed. It was too fast for me to catch, and too high to fly over. I couldn't duck, because more flying saucers were spead out below me.  
There was only one choice, but it was going to be tricky.  
I waited until the last possible moment, until the disk was inches from my nose, and veered off to the right. Not able to turn quickly enough, the blade soared thorugh the fence. The break was now large enough for me to fit through. With a smile, I breezed through the hole and out of that particular course.  
Victory!

After doing a bunch more courses, and observing the other Titans have a go, we all stood on the spectating platform, tired and beat.  
"Alright," Cyborg spoke up, "Let's see our times!" He stepped over to the control panel, his shoes clanking on the metal. He touched a finger to the screen pressing some stuff and scrolling down the page. "And, in first place is... Fade!" Cyborg cried.  
"Good job!" Robin complimented. "I think you've earned this." He reched into his pocket and held out a black and yellow sort of compact.  
I took it, looking at it. There was a yellow T on the front, and a button on the side. I pressed it, which caused the thing to swing open, revealing a small screen and three buttons. A blue one, which, in small white letters on top, read Answer. The green one read Call, and a red one that read Emergency. This was a Teen Titan communicator!  
"Cool!" I exclaimed.  
Raven frowned at this. Seriously, what was her deal?  
"Let's head inside," Beast Boy mumbled, "I'm pooped."  
Once in the tower, it was growing dark outside. We sat in the kitchen, deciding on what to have for dinner. Beast Boy wanted take out, Cyborg wanted pizza, Robin wanted subs, and Starfire wanted some weird alien thing that we all had never even heard of.  
As for Raven and I, we didn't really care. Although, I'd rather not have the extraterrestrial food.  
I sighed loudly, causing every one to stop their bickering and look up. "What is wrong?" Starfire asked, her bright green eyes wide.  
"Why don't we just have some like, spaghetti or something?" I shrugged.  
"I'm down with that," Robin agreed.  
Cyborg nodded, as did Beast boy. Starfire looked a little glum, but was fine with it anyway. Raven was still silent.


	5. Chapter 5

? POV

"Jinx!" I called, the purple haired girl ran to my side.

"Yes?" She asked, I looked at the screen that had a lock on my target.

"You know where that is right?" I asked pointing at that screen.

"Yes that's the Italian restraint nearby."

"Good, go send a little message to our dear friend." I said with that she back flipped away. "Soon my little one, very soon I shall have you."

((Sorry it short QwQ but this is my first chapter so yeah.)).


End file.
